digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny In Doubt/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Season 2, Episode 34: "Destiny in Doubt" English Version Written By: Original Air Date: February 24, 2001 Transcribed by: katiecat Yolei: I was totally psyched to go on a class trip to Kyoto, but my trip was rudely interrupted by BlackWarGreymon destroying another Destiny Stone. I followed him and some other strange digimon, too. Shurimon and Stingmon were able to send them back to the Digital World, but I had to do a lot of explaining to Joe's brother and Sora's father. They had their own ideas about how magical creatures had been known to visit Kyoto. Right! If they only knew the truth. Meanwhile, Arukenimon told us she had plans for a trip of her own - to find the other five Destiny Stones and destroy them! That would totally demolish the Digital World! (Fade to titles.) ---- (BlackWarGreymon is flying over a barren desert, with Mummymon and Arukenimon in hot pursuit in their car.) BlackWarGreymon: There must be some kind of answer out there - who I am, what I'm meant to do. Alas, until I find it, I must follow the call of the Destiny Stones. Mummymon: This is a pleasant drive, don't you think? Arukenimon: Well it would be if someone didn't keep interrupting my thoughts! Mummymon: Sorry, Arukenimon...when I'm with you, I just...just... Arukenimon: Just concentrate on the driving! (Mummymon wasn't paying attention. They drive over many bumps, and then off the top of a small hill.) ---- (Back in the real world, the three in-training digimon settle down for a nice snack.) DemiVeemon: Yum! Upamon: I'll say! Poromon: These are delicious, I could eat them all day! Davis: Hey, that's not fair, save one for me! DemiVeemon + Upamon + Poromon: Just one! Yolei: I never thought I'd see BlackWarGreymon in Kyoto - that wasn't in the travel brochure! Cody: I don't understand why he showed up there. Yolei: Well Sora's father said that Kyoto is at a kind of crossroads where the spiritual world and our world sometimes cross over eachother. That's why they built all those temples there, to protect this world from otherworldly creatures. And they say that on every Halloween night you can see twisted, ghostly figures wandering the streets of Kyoto. Cody: Those stories don't scare me. Though they would be something to consider if they were actually true, are they? Yolei: Hehehehe. TK: But if a digimon appeared in the real world, that's not just a child's story. That means the Digital World's plane is really off-kilter. (Uh-oh. Stand by for long and technical description of the off-kilterness of the Digiworld's plane...) Kari: Yeah. Yolei: But wait, if the Digital World's plane is off-kilter, why is it affecting our world? (Kari pulls up a computer diagram.) Kari: It's like this. Imagine this is the Digital World. (She draws a red line on the screen.) Kari: And this line is our world, the real world. (A yellow line appears beside the red one.) Kari: Normally they're kept separate. But if the plane gets off-kilter they start mixing together, and then nothing's normal. (The two lines spiral together.) Davis: Thanks! Even I understand now! Kari: Thank Gatomon. She explained it. Gatomon: Uh-huh. Kari: And that dark ocean is another world, too. (She adds a dark blue line.) TK: That's not all. Kari: Hmm? TK: I'd be willing to bet that there are a whole bunch of other worlds out there as well. Like this. (He adds many more lines to the diagram.) Yolei: Like a rainbow. TK: But look what happens if the balance is destroyed. (All of the lines spin into eachother, resulting in...) Kari: Black. Gatomon: And in the end, every world might be covered in darkness. As dark as a black cat at midnight. Davis: We can't let that happen! TK: You're right, and that's why we have to protect the remaining Destiny Stones. (Izzy enters the room carrying his laptop.) Izzy: Hi. Yolei: Oh, hi Izzy, great timing. Just hold on... (She jumps out of the picture and reappears holding a dishcloth.) Yolei: I got you a decorative dishcloth. Cute, huh? Izzy: Yeah, thanks Yolei, and I have a gift for you guys, too. Yolei: You hate the towel, right? Izzy: I've written an algorithm for the D3 and D-Terminal. Once I transfer it in, you'll be able to use the D-Terminal to see the rift in the plane. (He punches some buttons on his laptop.) Izzy: There we go. TK: Wow, Izzy, this is great! We can use this to track down BlackWarGreymon! Izzy: Well it's the least I could do, after Yolei got me that neat towel! Yolei: So you do like the towel! Yay! Davis: Let's go mop up BlackWarGreymon! Kari: Wait, I've got mail. Davis: You'd think that 'I've got mail' is your middle name. Yolei: Yeah, Kari, check that later. Digiport, open! let's go save the Digital World one more time! (Cue digiport animation) ---- (They reappear on a sandy desert.) Davis: Where's BlackWarGreymon? I wanna teach him a lesson or two! Veemon: Or three! Davis: Or four! Yolei: He's over that way. TK: Alright then, let's go. Davis: Aww, I got sand between my toes. Yolei: And your ears. (The group head off in a north-easterly direction. Meanwhile...) BlackWarGreymon: The Destiny Stone almost looks too beautiful to destroy. But I must. ---- (Flying and running across desert, the digi-destined converse.) Digmon: Boy, I sure wish I could fly, and have four feet! Yolei: We're getting really close. Digmon: It's about time. Hey, it's Ken! (Stingmon files up to them, carrying Ken.) Ken: Davis, hurry up! Davis: I'm trying to! Ken: Well hurry faster! Davis: Don't wait for me, go on ahead! Ken: OK! (He flies ahead of them.) ---- BlackWarGreymon: Terra Destroyer! (He hits the Destiny Stone. It's merely scratched.) Arukenimon: My my my, such power! Mummymon: Yeah, but he only nicked it. (BlackWarGreymon launches another Terra Destroyer, destroying the Destiny Stone.) Mummymon: Now that's a solid shot. Arukenimon: Now only four stones remain. (Above the Destiny Stone's pile of rubble, a flickering image of a chained digimon appears.) BlackWarGreymon: What? Arukenimon: Huh? BlackWarGreymon: Could this be it? The foe I've been searching for? Perhaps I'm drawing him closer by destroying the Destiny Stones. Mummymon: Do you see that? Arukenimon: Gee, I don't know, it's only a hundred feet tall! (The image flickers and disappears.) Arukenimon: Well, whatever it was, it's gone now. BlackWarGreymon: No...no, this can't be! After all my searching, my opponent can't just run away! No! I must destroy another stone to draw out my foe. (And with that, he takes off.) Mummymon: He is not happy. Arukenimon: Yes, but I am. Mummymon: But what if that creature in the Destiny Stone gets loose, and then gets mad at us for creating BlackWarGreymon? Arukenimon: Big deal. Mummymon: You sure? Arukenimon: Yes, you snivelling coward, now step on it! (Mummymon puts his foot down.) Arukenimon: Aaahhh! Slow down! ---- (The digi-destined arrive on the scene.) Kari: Oh no... Davis: We got here too late! Ken: Another stone destroyed. Yolei: What'll we do? At this rate, they'll all be destroyed before we can stop BlackWarGreymon! TK: No. There's no way I'm gonna stand by and let some soulless creature made from evil Control Spires destroy the Digital World! I want that ugly thing destroyed! Cody: I've never seen TK act so angry! No, that's not true...in the tunnels... (Flashback of Cody and TK in the tunnels underneath Ken's base.) Cody: It's like there's two sides to him...two people inside him... TK: OK, we'll have all the digimon in the area locate the other Destiny Stones. That should give us the edge over BlackWarGreymon. Cody: So who is talking now? The rational TK, or the angry one? Which one is the real TK? ---- BlackWarGreymon: It galls me to be so close to the opponent I so hungrily seek, only to have him ripped away from me. I must find him. ---- (In the real world...) Kari: See ya tomorrow, guys! Davis: Hasta la- uh, boin ba- uh, see ya! TK: Huh? Cody don't you have Kendo practice? Cody: What's that? Oh, yes, I do, thank you. (He runs off.) TK: Hmm... (On their way home, Upamon tries to discover why Cody's so edgy around TK.) Upamon: What's up with you, Cody? You seen sad. Is it BlackWarGreymon? Cody: No, Upamon, it's...TK. I'm worried that he and I will have to DNA digivolve together soon. (A logical conclusion. The other four have already DNA digivolved - they are the only two who haven't.) Upamon: But, there'd be nothing better, would there? Cody: I don't know. I thought I knew who TK was, but now it's like...sometimes it seems like he's a completely different person. Upamon: Maybe you're just getting to know him better. Just because you see a new side to someone, doesn't mean it's a bad side. Look at us digimon, we change all the time, and I don't hear you complaining about us getting you out of tough scrapes. Unless you do it when I'm not around. You...don't do it when I'm not around, do you? ---- (Night time. At TK's apartment, he's trying to sleep.) TK: No...no! I've got to stop BlackWarGreymon before he destroys the Digital World and all the digimon along with it! (TK starts dreaming about Angemon getting destroyed...being taken away from him.) TK: Angemon! Angemon, no! Aaah! (He sees Patamon, sleeping soundly beside him.) TK: You're safe... ---- (In a canyon somewhere in the Digital World...) BlackWarGreymon: We shall meet, my nemesis, and I shall find a purpose for my existence... (On a rope bridge overlooking that canyon...) Kari: It's scary up here... Davis: There's nothing to be afraid of, just don't look down! Kari: Oh! I looked down! And now I can't stop looking down! Just a few more steps... Davis: C'mon, Kari! Kari: Uh...woah! (She trips, almost falling off the bridge.) Davis: Kari! (He runs to grab her, but a white-gloved hand gets there first.) Yolei: Are you OK now, Kari? Kari: Yeah... Yolei: OK... Davis: I'm too slow! Kari: Did the digimon find where the other Destiny Stones are? Gatomon: I'd bet my nine lives! Veemon: Yeah. Hawkmon: Undoubtedly. (They split into three groups of two - Ken and Davis, Kari and Yolei.) TK: Looks like it's me and you, Cody. Cody: Yep. (A familiar face runs across the bridge: Gabumon, Matt's digimon.) Gabumon: Hey, don't overlook me! TK: Ah, Gabumon! Gabumon: Hi guys, there's a Destiny Stone just over these mountains. TK: Thanks, Gabumon! Well, a little height never hurt anyone. Gabumon: Unless of course your boots are too small. Listen, there's something else I need to tell you. It seems that- TK: You can tell us, Gabumon. Gabumon: BlackWarGreymon has a heart. TK: Y-what? Gabumon: I know it may be hard to believe, but it's true. Cody: But how? I mean, he's only made from Control Spires, right? Gabumon: I know, I know, but Agumon told me so! No creature without a heart could ask the soul-searching questions he asked. Cody: But then, why is he fighting us, and trying to destroy all the Destiny Stones? Gabumon: That, only he can answer. Cody: But how can we destroy BlackWarGreymon if he has a heart? It'd be like destroying you, Armadillomon. TK: No, no. We have to destroy BlackWarGreymon. Even if he has a heart, it's been turned evil by the powers of darkness! Cody: Will you let your anger rule, you, TK? ---- (The others fly off in different directions.) Gabumon: Be wary of the dark powers! Kari: See you guys, be careful! Davis: Now let's save us some Destiny Stones! TK: Well, let's go. Cody: You know, TK, you can go with the others if you want. It wouldn't bother me. TK: That's OK. Take care, Gabumon! Gabumon: You too. TK: Thanks. (The two digi-destined begin climbing the mountain.) TK: You doing OK, Cody? Cody: I'm fine. TK: I'll slow down so you can keep up with me. Cody: How can he be so angry and full of vengeance one minute, and so nice the next? I just don't understand. Would he really destroy BlackWarGreymon, even though he knows he has a heart? ---- (The rest of the gang find the Destiny Stone.) Kari: There it is! The Destiny Stone! Davis: About time! And this time we got here first! Ken: Where is BlackWarGreymon? Yolei: Getting closer. Fifty meters...Forty....he's inside the canyon! Here he comes! Davis: Let's do it! Ken: DNA digivolve! (Cue DNA digivolve animation.) ExVeemon: ExVeemon! Stingmon: Stingmon! ExVeemon + Stingmon: DNA digivolve to... Paildramon: Paildramon! Yolei: It's time to digivolve! Kari: DNA style! Aquilamon: Aquilamon! Gatomon: Gatomon! Aquilamon + Gatomon: DNA Digivolve to... Silphymon: Silphymon! Paildramon: Desperado Blaster! (He misses BlackWarGreymon completely.) BlackWarGreymon: Your poor aim indicates you're not a worthy opponent for me. Now step aside. Paildramon: You can try to get past me, but I'm warning you, the punch I'm packing is a fruit punch! (Paildramon and BlackWarGreymon spar, but BlackWarGreymon blocks all of his punches.) Silphymon: You may think you're the most powerful digimon alive, but you're in for quite a shock! Static Force! (This hits BlackWarGreymon, slamming him a few feet into the canyon wall. He gets up again.) Silphymon: Ready for more? Static Force! (This time, he dodges it.) BlackWarGreymon: You fight well, but you won't defeat me. (Arukenimon and Mummymon jump down, both in their true forms.) Arukenimon: Well well, look who's here! We can take it from here, BlackWarGreymon. Mummymon: Yeah, let'm try to dodge this! (He fires his gun an Paildramon, missing him totally.) Paildramon: Do you even know what the word 'aim' means? Desperado Blaster! (Mummymon almost gets hit, but launches wrappings at Silphymon, who gets wrapped up.) Paildramon: Bring it on, Arukenimon! Arukenimon: Go ahead, BlackWarGreymon! Destroy the stone Yolei: This is worse than the last time! At least then we didn't have to watch it blow up! (TK and Cody arrive on the scene.) Kari: Huh? TK, help! Help! TK: Huh? Oh no! Patamon! (Cue digivolve animation.) Patamon: Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon: Angemon! Cody: Ready, Armadillomon? Armadillomon: Armadillomon, digivolve to... Ankylomon: Ankylomon! Angemon: Hand Of Fate! BlackWarGreymon: Terra Destroyer! (Angemon gets slammed into the cliff.) TK: Angemon, no! Cody: He's too mean to have a heart! (Angemon and BlackWarGreymon spar. Ankylomon rushes BlackWarGreymon, but gets slammed back too. BlackWarGreymon grips Angemon by the throat.) TK: Angemon, NO! Cody: There must be something we can do, he's getting pulverised! TK: Not again...not again. It's just like when Angemon fought Devimon and sacrificed himself to save me! No, I can't let that happen again! I can't lose him again! BlackWarGreymon is just like Kimeramon - a creation of evil that's out of control and won't stop until the entire Digital World is in ruins! (Flashback of Kimeramon destroying a town ("The Darkness Before Dawn") TK: The world will end! Cody: Huh? Ken: Huh? Davis: Does he mean the real world? Angemon: TK...TK, you're right about BlackWarGreymon, he must be stopped no matter what the cost! Don't worry about me - save the world! (BlackWarGreymon throws Angemon into the Destiny Stone. It glows strongly.) Angemon: Huh? TK: Angemon! Digivolve! (Cue ultimate digivolve animation!) Angemon: Angemon, digivolve to... MagnaAngemon: MagnaAngemon! Everyone: MagnaAngemon? Cody: He digivolved to Ultimate? TK: The power of the stone... (Paildramon whacks Mummymon. Silphymon breaks free.) Silphymon: Static Force! Arukenimon: Mummymon may be too slow to get away, but not me! (A little too confident...the Static Force follows her, and hits her.) TK: You've turned the tide, MagnaAngemon! MagnaAngemon: You are made of pure darkness, and I cannot allow you to stay in the Digital World. BlackWarGreymon: Allow me? Who are you to decide my fate? MagnaAngemon: I understand what it means to have a heart, unlike you, who thinks it means you can do whatever you want. Your irresponsibility could destroy the entire world, so you must be stopped. Now prepare to feel my wrath! (MagnaAngemon extends his laser-sword. First-season viewers will know what's coming.) MagnaAngemon: Gate Of Destiny! Here is the instrument of your doom, BlackWarGreymon. There will be no escape. (He brings his sword down on BlackWarGreymon.) MagnaAngemon: Back to darkness with you! BlackWarGreymon: You are strong...and almost worthy...to fight me. (He starts to get sucked through the Gate.) BlackWarGreymon: If I cannot win, I will not allow myself to be defeated by the likes of you! You shall find that even though you think you've beaten me, you really haven't. MagnaAngemon: Why don't we find out, though? (BlackWarGreymon resists the pull of the Gate to say one thing...) BlackWarGreymon: Terra Destroyer! (He jumps over the Gate, launches his energy ball, and destroys the Destiny Stone.) Arukenimon: Well now, that's what I like to see. Another one bites the dust. Paildramon: No! Arukenimon: And soon they'll all be gone! (The Gate of Destiny closes, and MagnaAngemon turns back into Patamon.) Patamon: I failed, TK...the Destiny Stone is destroyed... TK: At least he's safe. That's what matters. (The image of the chained digimon appears once more.) Kari: Hey, look! Yolei: What's that? Davis: A digimon? Ken: Yes, and it's in pain! BlackWarGreymon: My nemesis...appear and fight me! (No such luck. The image fades again.) BlackWarGreymon: Again he retreats...he is taunting me! Grrraaaarrrgggghhh!! I must find the next Destiny Stone. My opponent shall not escape me. Arukenimon: Follow him. Mummymon: Right away. (Mummymon puts pedal to the metal again.) Arukenimon: Aaahhh! Slow down! ---- Kari: Compared to seeing the Destiny Stone destroyed, this bridge doesn't seem so bad. anymore. (Yolei trips and almost falls. Davis catches her.) Yolei: Aaahh! Good catch, Davis! Davis: Well I had to make up for missing Kari before. Veemon: You can pull her up any time now. TK: Our turn. Cody: Hey, TK. TK: Huh? Cody: I think I understand now why you hate the powers of darkness like you do. TK: I don't hate them, but I'm not going to give up trying to stop them. (Davis starts rocking the bridge) Davis: TK, Cody, hurry up! Rock the boat, rock the boat, rock the boat! Yolei: I'm going to rock your head if you don't be quiet! TK: Hey, are you coming, Cody? Cody: Yeah... I thought I'd figured TK out...maybe I'll never understand him. Narrator: Can the digi-destined overcome their problems and defeat BlackWarGreymon? Watch the next Digimon - Digital Monsters - to find out! ---To Be Continued---